


Respect

by RavenWolf48



Category: Jurassic Park, Jurassic World - Fandom, Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: A little bit of an AU, Alpha Owen Grady, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Owen Grady doesn't like raptors at first, Owen Grady is a sweetheart, Owen Grady is right there with the raptors at the very beginning, Owen Grady origin, Protective Owen, Whit Hertford's character is the younger version of Owen Grady
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWolf48/pseuds/RavenWolf48
Summary: Half based off this fan theory - https://www.slashfilm.com/jurassic-world-theory/________________Owen Grady was eleven years old when he met those archaeologists - one which spurred his love of raptors. He can't remember their names - not that he ever knew them - but he heard of Jurassic Park, he was the first in line.Owen Grady was 18 when he was sent to the navy. He nearly lost his life several times and came out a 22 year old changed man.Owen Grady was 24 when he found out about Jurassic World and 25 when he reached the island. He never thought his life would change so much when he met his raptor pack but he couldn't be happier.Owen Grady was 28 when Hoskins tried to steal Owen's raptors and Owen couldn't let him do that. Owen stayed with his raptors as the others left.Owen Grady will never leave his raptors.





	Respect

**Author's Note:**

> Teaser

_"Show a little respect_ "

Owen Grady never thought that he would be in this situation. 

Some crazed archaeologist fanatic finding a raptor skeleton in his neighborhood. He just came to check it out because his friend was insistent about it. His friend was a fan of that sort of stuff, not him. 

But his little mouth decided to go out and say something stupid to the archaeologist fanatic and he isn't going to - he was a bit scared of the guy. Explaining how a raptor could kill you - how you won't see it coming. 

Owen should know better - these guys aren't still alive. But he was terrified of these guys except he was also completely infatuated with them. He loved them. 

He loved looking things up on the internet - loved finding out more facts and soon that was all he cared about. 

Raptors, raptors, raptors, raptors. 


End file.
